


El Jardín de Flores

by Dogchasingcars



Series: Tierras Extrañas [3]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: Jin Ling regresa a Hong Kong para sincerarse con la única persona que le queda pendiente: Su abuela paterna. Regresar a la mansión familiar, donde debería de haberse criado junto a sus padres, desencadena una serie de sentimientos conflictivos no sólo en Jin Ling, sino también en su tío Jin GuangYao. [Continuación/SpinOff de "Un lugar llamado San Francisco"]
Relationships: Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán & Madam Jin, Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán & Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo, Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo & Madam Jin
Series: Tierras Extrañas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559095
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	El Jardín de Flores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IssyvonSchweetz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IssyvonSchweetz/gifts), [BioniqueRouge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioniqueRouge/gifts).



> [Varias cosas: Le puse un nombre a Madam Jin porque, no tenía in canon, sigh. No recuerdo que existieran muchas interacciones entre ella y JGY, de hecho sólo recuerdo una, pero tengo el hc que probablemente no le tenía mucha estima y no la puedo culpar demasiado. Así que esto está basado en cómo yo creo que podría ser la relación basada en este setting au]
> 
> Chicas: ME HE ATRASADO DEMASIADO CON ESTE REGALO PERO AQUÍ LO TIENEN YA. La razón por la que quiero regalarles esto es: 1. ¿Quién mejores que ustedes para que me vean escribiendo un POV de Jin GuangYao por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad, que lo aman tanto como yo, así de perra como es <3? 2. GRACIAS POR HACER MI 2019 ESPECIAL. En serio, GRACIAS y siempre estaré agradecida con este pequeño AU que me he montado porque me trajo a ustedes. Siento que era lo justo entonces darles un regalo de aquí mismo, porque nos unió de alguna manera <3 <3 LAS AMO, CHICAS, GRACIAS POR CHILLAR CONMIGO (y por ahí, este año o el otro, cae un fic de JGY again). 
> 
> Y sí, esto es una previa de una continuación que se viene en el 2021, PROMESA.

Jin Ling había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de Hong Kong, que ya no lo sentía como su hogar. 

Hong Kong era una burbuja de cristal, donde quiera que se movía Jin Ling, ojos curiosos le seguían. No existía la palabra discreción ni confidencialidad. El ambiente no le brindaba cobijo, sino que lo desnudaba y lo despojaba de cualquier protección, exponiéndolo a la sociedad. En esos momentos, lo que Jin Ling necesitaba era sentirse seguro y valiente, para poder completar el pendiente que tenía. Sin la presencia de su tío Jiang Cheng en la ciudad, Jin Ling se sentía diminuto y desamparado. Ya hacía casi un año que su tío se había mudado a Nueva York junto con Nie HuaiSang. 

Jin Ling se sentía ruin de no encontrar resguardo con la compañía de su tío Jin GuangYao, que se había ofrecido a acompañarle hasta la casa de su abuela paterna, Madam Jin, pero Jin Ling siempre se sintió más cercano a Jiang Cheng. Había algo inquietante en Jin GuangYao, era esa aura de misterio que ocultaba tras sus facciones. Con su sonrisa, siempre calculadora, Jin GuangYao era como un muro impenetrable. Nada le afectaba, nada lo irritaba, y esa misma muralla era lo que mantenía a Jin Ling distante. No sabía mucho de él, a pesar de haber crecido prácticamente a su lado. 

Estaba agradecido, no obstante, de contar al menos con su compañía. Jin GuangYao no se había impacientado aunque llevaban ya más de quince minutos en el coche, estacionados en la entrada de La Casa de las Carpas: La mansión donde Jin Ling hubiera crecido y la actual residencia de su abuela. Ese lugar en algún momento, también había albergado a Jin GuangYao tiempo atrás, bajo circunstancias poco placenteras. 

Jin Ling desconocía todos los detalles de esos días, ninguno de sus familiares tocaba demasiado ese tema y él era demasiado temeroso como para atreverse a indagar a profundidad. Pero había escuchado cosas, susurros malintencionados, artículos de periódicos… Su tío Jin GuangYao estuvo rodeado del escándalo desde que apareció frente a Jin GuanShan, anunciándose como su hijo. 

—Tío —se atrevió, no obstante, a indagar tan sólo un poco—, ¿tuviste miedo cuando te presentaste aquí por primera vez? 

A pesar de la incómoda pregunta, a Jin GuangYao no se le desdibujó la sonrisa de los labios. No perdió la postura tan relajada, tampoco, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Se acariciaba un mechón de cabello, como quien acaricia el pétalo de una flor. Jin GuangYao era imperturbable, Jin Ling hasta se atrevería a decir que su mirada parecía regodearse en aquellos tiempos de los que hacía mención. 

—Tal vez —la respuesta de Jin GuangYao se sintió como una mentira, pero Jin Ling no encontró motivos para dudar de sus palabras—. Fue hace mucho tiempo, yo era joven entonces. 

En aquel entonces, Jin GuangYao llevaba otro nombre: Meng Yao. No fue hasta mucho después que finalmente lo adoptaron como parte de la familia. Si Jin Ling hacía bien los cálculos, su tío habría tenido menos años que él también cuando se apareció en las puertas de la mansión de sus abuelos. Pensó en la valentía que debió tener, en lo fuerte que tuvo que ser para soportar todo tipo de comentarios arrojados sobre él. Al final Jin GuangYao salió victorioso. 

—Tampoco estuve solo, me hice de aliados, amigos. 

—¿Como el tío XiChen? 

La sonrisa de Jin GuangYao tembló por segundos, transformándose en una expresión suave y sincera, lejos de la fantasía que su tío siempre vendía. No duró más que un suspiro, pero Jin Ling pudo notarlo. Su tío apreciaba a Lan XiChen muchísimo y probablemente era de los sentimientos más puros que albergaba en su interior. 

—Sí —esa sonrisa volvió a flaquear, colándose una expresión incómoda y tensa en sus labios al pronunciar un nombre más—. Nie MingJue también. 

Jin Ling no recordaba casi nada del difunto hermano de Nie HuaiSang, pero por las fotografías que había visto, no parecía ser alguien fácil de tratar. Había sido amigo cercano de su tío Jin GuangYao y de Lan XiChen, al parecer fueron un trío imparable e inseparable, aunque si algo había aprendido Jin Ling con el paso de los años, era que las habladurías de las personas tan sólo ocultaban cosas siniestras. Era un chico listo, no obstante, sabía hasta dónde entrometerse y cuándo detenerse. Ese no era un asunto que le correspondía. 

En su lugar, se encogió más en su asiento, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Sentía el apuro por salir corriendo y terminar de una vez por todas con el asunto pendiente, pero Jin Ling no estaba seguro de tener la fortaleza de su tío Jin GuangYao. Estaba solo en Hong Kong, sin Fairy ni Lan SiZhui, ni Lan JingYi. Tendría que pelear a solas. 

Jin GuangYao puso una mano sobre su hombro, estrechándola con fuerza. Su tío era más pequeño que él, pero a Jin Ling se le antojaba como un gigante esa mañana. Una criatura mitológica que había hecho lo imposible, que había escalado desde las entrañas del inframundo hasta la cima de la montaña, proclamándose un conquistador, un héroe, un dios. 

—Pase lo que pase, siempre podrás contar conmigo. 

Jiang Cheng tenía muchas reservas con Jin GuanYao, Jin Ling siempre supo que no era de su agrado. La relación de sus tíos tampoco era demasiado buena, aunque Jin GuangYao jugase su papel de la manera más cordial posible. Pero Jin GuangYao nunca se portó de mala forma con él, al contrario, nunca tuvo más que buenos tratos con Jin Ling. Fairy llegó a sus manos porque su tío lo había encontrado tan solitario y necesitado de compañía y afecto. 

Su mano se sentía pesada, cálida. Jin Ling se sentía solo en Hong Kong, expuesto a los lobos que le devorarían tan pronto supieran todos sus secretos. Pero Jin GuangYao de pronto le ofrecía cobijo y armas para defenderse. 

Jin Ling, apretando con fuerza sus puños, respiró profundamente. 

—¿Estás listo? 

Nunca estaría listo para repetir mil veces las palabras que tenía atoradas en el pecho, sin importar cuántas veces lo hubiera hecho ya. Su cuerpo flaqueaba y temblaba, pero su corazón era más terco. Jin Ling tenía que ser valiente, por Lan SiZhui y por él. 

—Estoy listo. 

  
  
  
  


No importaba cuántas veces Jin Ling visitara la mansión de su abuela, cada vez que ponía un pie en su interior, se sentía atrapado en otra dimensión. Estaba rodeado de flores: Verdaderas, en pinturas, de cristal, en mármol. La decoración era abrumadora pero a la vez cautivante, como encontrarse en el interior de un museo. De alguna forma, Jin Ling comparaba la inmensa mansión a un museo: Guardaba pedazos de la historia familiar, un homenaje a cada miembro de la familia Jin. 

Él habría dejado su huella allí impresa también, de no haber terminado bajo el cuidado de su tío Jiang Cheng. Jin Ling recorría los pasillos pensando siempre, que esas coloridas paredes pudieron haber sido su hogar. Pensar en ello le hacía sentir incómodo, como si tuviera cinco años otra vez, fantaseando con lo que sería crecer junto a sus padres. Jin Ling ya había dejado atrás su infancia y adolescencia, ya no le gustaba envolverse en ilusiones. Ahora esa mansión tan sólo era un edificio compuesto de “Hubiera” y “Si tan sólo”. 

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo que conducía hacia el jardín, donde le habían indicado que se encontraba su abuela. Escuchaba las pisadas de su tío Jin GuangYao tras él, siempre tan seguras y firmes. Jin Ling podía imaginar la expresión tan serena que tenía en el rostro, que transmitía tanta tranquilidad. A su tío nada le perturbaba, nada le afectaba, ni siquiera esa mansión que tan malos recuerdos debería traerle. A Jin Ling le gustaría alimentarse de esa fortaleza, pero temía no estar hecho del mismo material que su tío. 

Se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas de cristal del jardín, girando sobre sus talones para contemplar el salón a su lado. En el fondo de la habitación, se encontraba un inmenso cuadro que su abuela había ordenado colgar. Era el retrato de un joven muy guapo, con una expresión menos serena que la de Jin GuangYao, pero pura y radiante. El pequeño lunar en su frente delataba su identidad: Jin ZiXuan, el padre de Jin Ling. 

El cuadro era inmenso e imponente incluso desde la distancia a la que Jin Ling se encontraba. Tan grande que Jin Ling sentía cómo si la mirada de su padre le absorbiera, como si aplastara sus hombros con su sola presencia. Nunca lo había conocido y sin embargo, era una de las personas más importantes en la vida de Jin Ling. A veces, cuando visitaba a su abuela, Jin Ling se sentía observado por ese cuadro, estudiado bajo su intensa mirada y terminaba sobrecogido con una mezcla de sentimientos. Querría haberlo hecho orgulloso, a su padre, querría haberle dicho mil veces que lo amaba, que no había nadie más importante que él y su madre. Jin Ling ya no quería vivir de ilusiones, pero miró largamente al cuadro, esperando que le diera la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentar a su abuela. 

Alimentado con la extraña fuerza que le regaló el retrato, Jin Ling siguió con su camino hacia el exterior. 

Tras unos pasos, Jin Ling abandonó los lujos de la mansión, por la majestuosidad de la naturaleza: El jardín principal parecía un sitio sacado de cuentos de hadas. Las flores volvían a rodear a Jin Ling, pero estas eran en su totalidad verdaderas. De colores cálidos, se alzaban a su alrededor y trazaban un camino hacia el estanque donde tantas veces se había sentado a jugar. Jin Ling nuevamente creía tener cinco años y llegar corriendo hasta el estanque para alimentar a los peces, con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas porque nadie quería jugar con él, excepto los animales. 

Se miró en el reflejo en el agua cristalina, encontrando a un joven y no a un chiquillo de cinco años. Observó cuánto había crecido, cuán pequeños parecían los peces ahora y se dijo a sí mismo que ya no estaba solo. Jin Ling ya no era ese niño que lloraba amargamente porque era huérfano y porque sus compañeros se burlaban de él, ahora era un hombre que sabía perfectamente bien quién era y por lo que lucharía todos los días de su vida. 

No importaba qué tan asustado estuviera Jin Ling, esta vez no se dejaría carcomer por las lágrimas.

—Te pareces tanto a tu madre cuando te peinas así. 

Jin Ling se sobresaltó al escuchar su suave voz. Esa misma voz tan delicada que le arrulló en incontables ocasiones, cuando llegó llorando porque alguien se había burlado de él. La misma que le cantaba cuando pequeño, hasta que se quedaba dormido y sus lágrimas se secaran. Jin Ling giró la cabeza y la divisó, entre las peonías amarillas, con un vestido largo que se camuflaba entre las flores. El lunar rojo en su frente, pequeño pero inconfundible, delataba también el parentesco: Jin Fu, su abuela. 

Los años habían pasado sobre ella con piedad, las delicadas arrugas de tras sus ojos parecían tímidas lágrimas en su piel. Pero su porte era imponente, como el que tendría cualquier mujer que hubiera sobrevivido a los escándalos de su familia y la muerte de su único hijo. La vida se había empeñado en doblegarla, pero Jin Fu, cual fuerte roble, se mantuvo de pie. 

Jin Fu extendió los brazos hacia él, mientras avanzaba entre las flores. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, la misma expresión sincera que tenía reservada para Jin Ling cada vez que se veían luego de una larga temporada. Tan pronto como Jin Ling se vio envuelto en brazos de su abuela, cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración. Temía que este fuera el último abrazo que recibiría de su parte, no estaba seguro si debería de concentrarse en disfrutarlo o martirizarse pensando que su relación cambiaría a partir de ahora. 

—Madam Jin, es un placer verla en buen estado. ¿Cómo ha estado su salud? —Jin GuangYao, en una distancia segura de ambos, inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto hacia Jin Fu. 

Con la boca torcida en una sonrisa sarcástica, Jin Fu se rió entre dientes. 

—Perfectamente bien. No veo por qué debas interesarte por mi salud, no obtendrás nada de mi herencia. 

Esta escena era una copia exacta de tantas otras que Jin Ling vivió durante su infancia: Su abuela y su tío Jin GuangYao tenían una relación complicada. O en otras palabras, no se soportaban. Jin Fu era abiertamente cruel con Jin GuangYao en cada mínima oportunidad que se presentaba, Jin GuangYao respondía a sus insultos con una sonrisa muy distinta a la que siempre solía presentar a los demás. Jin Ling podía ver el desprecio tras esa vacía expresión. 

—No sé qué puede hacerle pensar que estoy interesado en ello. Pregunto sinceramente. 

—¿Por qué mejor no esperas a Jin Ling adentro? Quizás en la cocina, con el resto de los sirvientes, te sentirás más cómodo. 

Aunque Jin GuangYao no dijo nada y mantuvo su sonrisa, era obvio que el comentario había dado justo en el blanco, justo donde Jin GuangYao era vulnerable: Su origen. Exageró cuando volvió a hacer una reverencia de despedida, con los ojos muy fijos en Jin Fu. Jin Ling apretó los labios, deseando que la tierra le tragara. No sabía qué era peor, haber visto semejante mirada de odio de parte de su tío o que lo dejara a solas con su abuela. Jin Fu toda la vida fue muy amable con él, pero Jin Ling también conocía lo rencorosa que era y en unos minutos iba a darle una noticia que, seguramente, la pondría en su contra. 

A Jin Ling se le escapó la oportunidad de arrepentirse y salir huyendo, apenas su abuela volvió a tomarle entre sus brazos. La sonrisa tan inocente que tenía ahora en los labios nada tenía que ver con la expresión tan cruel que le dedicó a Jin GuangYao, lucía genuinamente feliz de verle. 

—Ven, A-Ling, acompáñame y cuéntame todo sobre tus estudios. Hace mucho que no nos vemos. 

Como buen nieto, Jin Ling le escribía seguido a su abuela y le mandaba obsequios desde Estados Unidos también. Desde pequeño, había aprendido a mantener contacto con sus familiares, más que nada porque les debía respeto a todos y cada uno de ellos. Se le hizo fácil tratar con su abuela Jin Fu desde siempre, porque a diferencia de Yu ZiYuan, la tragedia no la transformó en una persona inaccesible. 

Jin Fu siempre tenía una sonrisa que regalarle y Jin Ling temía que ya nunca más volvería a recibir alguna. 

Nervioso pero tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien, Jin Ling le contó a su abuela de su vida en Estados Unidos. Se enfocó mucho en su universidad, hablándole de sus profesores, sus asignaciones, calificaciones. Cualquier detalle sin importancia era novedad ante los oídos de su abuela, que recibía toda la información con su enorme sonrisa. Jin Ling le habló sobre la mudanza de Jiang Cheng también, evitando mencionar que estaba compartiendo techo con Nie HuaiSang. No le extrañaría si su abuela lo sabía ya, pero prefería evitar el tema. 

Sí se atrevió, no obstante, de hablar sobre Lan Wangji y Wei Wuxian. Jin Ling estudió el rostro de Jin Fu mientras hablaba de ellos, buscando algo que revelara si estaba asqueada o incómoda con ese tema. Jin Fu tan sólo alzó las cejas cuando mencionó a Wei Wuxian una vez y luego evitó su mirada, inclinándose para acariciar unas flores que estaban a su alrededor. A Jin Ling no le pareció que estuviese particularmente fastidiada con la mención de sus tíos, pero tampoco parecía interesada. 

No sabía cómo tomarse ese gesto de parte de su abuela. 

—Ya veo. ¿Y cuándo terminas la carrera? 

—La graduación será la siguiente primavera. 

—¡Esas son buenas noticias! —Jin Fu tomó su rostro entre sus manos, como cuando Jin Ling era pequeño y tenía las mejillas regordetas—. Muy pronto podrás tomar entonces tu lugar en la empresa. Y podremos pasar mucho más tiempo juntos, A-Ling. 

Oh, esa fue la primera estocada. Jin Ling se sintió el nieto más ruin del mundo y ese ni siquiera el tema más difícil a tratar. Descubrió que era difícil dejar salir las palabras, porque su abuela le estaba mostrando esa sonrisa que a Jin Ling siempre le trajo paz. Jin Fu estaba ilusionada por pasar tiempo con su nieto, por regresar a la rutina de visitas semanales y sentarse los dos juntos a tomar algo de té, mientras platicaban de todo un poco. Y Jin Ling estaba a punto de pisotear las ilusiones de la mujer que actuó casi como su madre por tantos años. 

Decidido, no obstante, a que no podía engañarla tampoco, Jin Ling agachó un poco la cabeza y se armó de valor. 

No se atrevía a verla a los ojos, pero sería valiente y se lo diría: 

—Abuela, no voy a regresar. 

Fue mucho más sencillo para Jin Ling decírselo a su tío Jin GuangYao que a su abuela. Su tío venía de otra generación, un poco menos moderna que la suya, pero que era capaz de entender que su corazón lo estaba llevando lejos de Hong Kong. Jin GuangYao había entendido, con tan sólo compartir una mirada, que Jin Ling había nacido con un par de alas demasiado grandes como para permanecer en esa jaula de oro por el resto de su vida. Y por supuesto, que Jin GuangYao respetaba los motivos tras su decisión. 

Pero su abuela era una señora mayor, una mujer que había vivido tantas pérdidas en su vida, que no entendería fácilmente por qué su único nieto querría alejarse así de ella y de su hogar. Lo que Jin Fu no sabía, era que el hogar de Jin Ling ahora estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, en los brazos de Lan SiZhui. 

—Quiero quedarme en Estados Unidos —siguió para darse valor, aún sin atreverse a mirar a su abuela.

—¿Te enamoraste, A-Ling? 

Lo que Jin Ling se encontró cuando alzó la mirada fue una expresión serena, una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión. Había dolor en los ojos de Jin Fu, una pizca de nostalgia también, pero sus labios componían una sonrisa. 

Su abuela le dio la oportunidad para confesarse, para derribar ese último muro que quedaba de pie entre su verdadero yo y su familia. Jin Ling tenía las manos sudorosas como cuando Lan SiZhui le besó por primera vez y se dio cuenta que le gustaban los chicos. Tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo pero se obligó a asentir. 

—Encontré a alguien a quien quiero mucho, abuela. 

Jin Ling había encontrado a Lan SiZhui sin haberlo buscado. Una serie de coincidencias los colocaron en el mismo camino, en ese portón donde se vieron por primera vez. Igual que su abuela, Jin Ling había vivido rodeado de pérdidas, había crecido con las manos vacías y con un hueco en el pecho que no había entendido cómo llenar. Pero cuando encontró a Lan SiZhui, desde el primer “Hola”, Jin Ling comenzó a llenar ese vacío sin darse cuenta. 

Lan SiZhui hacía que todos esos años en soledad, sin saber que algo le hacía falta, valieran la pena porque ahora podía estar junto a él. 

Pero no estaba seguro que su abuela lo entendería. Y por supuesto, Jin Fu lo interpretó todo a su forma. 

Su abuela aplaudió efusivamente, riéndose entre dientes. 

—Esa es una hermosa noticia, A-Ling. ¡No pensé que este día llegaría tan pronto! —su abuela se sujetó de su brazo para poder sentarse en un banco del jardín—. Dime todo de ella. ¿Es una buena chica? ¿Viene de una familia respetable? ¿Ya Jiang Cheng la conoció? Me encantaría conocerla, espero poder hacerlo antes de la boda, porque espero que te cases, A-Ling. Yo sé que ustedes los jóvenes tienen costumbres raras, pero las cosas deben hacerse decentemente. 

Tres tantas palabras que pronunció Jin Fu, Jin Ling quiso sentarse en el banco junto a ella, pero prefirió mantener su distancia. Su abuela estaba hablando de una chica que no existía, seguramente se estaba imaginando una chica de buen ver, educada y con una buena posición económica. Una joven imaginaria con la que Jin Ling se casaría y tendría muchos hijos. Jin Fu debería de estar fantaseando con la boda, con las flores que decorarían el banquete… 

Y este era el momento, donde Jin Ling tenía que romperle esa fantasía. Tomaría una aguja llamada “Verdad” y explotaría ese globo de imaginación que su abuela estaba llenando de aire en ese preciso momento. 

Jin Ling había hecho esto ya varias veces, debería de haberse vuelto relativamente sencillo. 

—Viene de buena familia y es una persona respetable, buena. la mejor persona del mundo. Mi tío Jiang Cheng le conoce y… —titubeó—. Me encantaría casarme con él.

La sonrisa que Jin Fu había pintado en su rostro, ilusionada, desapareció de un plumazo. 

—¿Él?

Jin Ling había hecho esto varias veces y cada vez, era un reto distinto. Apretó los nudillos y abrió la boca, arrojándose al vacío: 

—Me enamoré de Lan SiZhui, el hijo de Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji. 

La confesión salió disparada en un golpe de valentía, pero el cuerpo de Jin Ling estaba temblando. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, igual que cada vez que tocaba el tema con alguien ajeno a su verdadero yo y le costaba respirar. Jin Ling quería salir huyendo de la casa de su abuela, correr hasta regresar el tiempo y arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca. Pero también sentía un peso que se había caído de sus hombros hasta hacerse añicos en el suelo: El muro que había construido para protegerse había caído, finalmente. 

Sentirse liviano, le dio más ánimos a Jin Ling. 

—No voy a regresar porque obviamente aquí no hay lugar para alguien como yo. Quería que lo supieras, al menos. Voy a entender si prefieres no hablar más conmigo y si quieres… D-Desheredarme. Estás en tu derecho. 

Dolió decir esas palabras, a pesar de haber encontrado el valor para hacerlo. Ante sus ojos veía imágenes, recuerdos de cuando era pequeño y llegaba corriendo a casa de su abuela Jin Fu. Jin Ling estaba recordando cada pequeño instante que pasaron juntos, esas veces que su abuela le trenzó el cabello y le contó de sus padres. Se despidió de sus recuerdos, de esa abuela que le sonrió toda la vida, porque Jin Ling sabía que esa abuela se estaba transformado en una extraña. Jin Fu sería ahora una señora que le desconocería como nieto. 

Jin Ling quiso llorar, pero parpadeó con rapidez, evitando derramar lágrimas. Quería conservar al menos algo de dignidad, que al menos le quedara eso. 

No sabía si quedarse a esperar a escuchar algún insulto o por si acaso su abuela se desmayaba de la impresión, pero Jin Ling se cruzó de brazos. Necesitaba protegerse de algún modo, sentirse cubierto y parar de alguna forma el temblor que sacudía su cuerpo. 

—Me recuerdas tanto a tu padre, A-Ling. 

Las palabras de su abuela tomaron a Jin Ling por sorpresa. Intrigado, se atrevió a mirarla a la cara y descubrió que ahora era Jin Fu quien tenía los ojos puestos en otra parte. Estaba observando algún punto del jardín, un punto muy lejano, que le llevaba hasta años atrás. 

—Tu abuelo no estaba muy contento con la noticia del compromiso de tus padres. GuangShuan pensaba que tu madre no era la indicada, decía que no tenía carácter —fue inevitable que Jin Fu hiciera una mueca de fastidio al mencionar a su difunto marido, a quien Jin Ling sabía, no tuvo en estima—. A-Xuan le dijo que no le importaba su opinión, que él iba a casarse con tu madre. “Por mí, deshéredame, pero me caso” —Jin Fu se rió entre dientes, con una expresión de nostalgia pegada al rostro—. Tu padre fue un malcriado desde niño, pero ese día entendí que lo había educado bien. 

Apoyándose en las temblorosas palmas de sus manos, Jin Fu volvió a incorporarse. Jin Ling pensó que el gesto le daría miedo, que temería que su abuela se pusiera de pie para golpearle, pero no quiso huir de su cercanía. Al contrario, de pronto tenía una extraña urgencia por saltar a sus brazos. 

—A-Xuan fue lo que más quise en la vida, lo más valioso que surgió de mi matrimonio. Y lo más difícil que tuve que aprender, fue a vivir sin él. Muchas veces pensé que no lo lograría —Jin Fu volvió a acunar su rostro entre sus manos—, pero llegaste tú, A-Ling. 

Jin Ling empezó a llorar. Las palabras de su abuela venían mezcladas con algo que él no sabía explicar, pero que tocaban partes suaves en su interior, como si tuviera cinco años y el mundo fuera demasiado intenso como para que Jin Ling pudiera entenderlo. Lloraba porque no estaba viendo a una extraña frente a sí, sino a la misma mujer de sonrisa radiante, que toda la vida le quiso. 

—Eres lo más valioso que tengo, la flor más hermosa del jardín. No importa quién haya robado tu corazón, me importa que lo merezca y que lo cuide. A-Ling, este siempre será tu hogar. 

Sin enterarse si fue él quien se movió primero o su abuela, Jin Ling corrió a abrazarla, rompiendo en un llanto incontrolable. Cada vez que había confesado que le gustaban los chicos, que no era como todos los demás, Jin Ling sentía pánico y un inmenso alivio. Esa mañana había experimentado el pánico de perder ese pedazo que le quedaba de su padre, dejar atrás todos los hermosos recuerdos que compartía con su abuela y saberse huérfano, una vez más. Y lo que había terminado encontrado, fueron los brazos abiertos de su abuela y su sonrisa. 

—Espero que entonces, me permitas el honor de acompañarte en tu boda. 

En medio de las lágrimas, Jin Ling se sonrió. Tomó la mano de su abuela entre las suyas, besándola. Tendría que corregirla y contarle que la boda era todavía un asunto abstracto, que tenía lugar en su cabeza y en la de Lan SiZhui, pero que faltaba mucho para concretarla. Pero no lo hizo porque era un hecho, porque no había duda alguna que Jin Ling quería casarse con Lan SiZhui y porque poco importaban los detalles, si su abuela seguía siendo su abuela. 

—Sería un honor. 

  
  
  


Jin Ling se parecía tanto a Jin GuangYao. 

Huérfano, habiendo crecido con la desdicha de no haber conocido lo que era pertenecer a una familia normal, Jin Ling era tan similar a su tío. No se hizo de amigos en su infancia ni su adolescencia, despreciado por ser un niño sin padre ni madre. Muchas veces Jin GuangYao tuvo que secar las lágrimas de su sobrino, distraerlo con paseos, regalos. Y todo su cariño fue siempre sincero, porque Jin Ling le recordaba tanto a sí mismo, cuando todavía no había adoptado el nombre familiar. 

Pero Jin Ling también se parecía a su padre, Jin ZiXuan. Sin importar cuántos obstáculos encontró en el camino, el destino comenzó a sonreírle a Jin Ling. Huérfano, pero con el privilegio de haber nacido rodeado de lujos, de familiares que arrojaban sobre sus brazos obsequios, dinero, propiedades. Jin Ling simplemente había tenido suerte de haber nacido en la familia que le tocó, igual que Jin ZiXuan. 

Cuando Jin Ling emergió de las puertas de cristal, del brazo de su abuela, cargaba una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto, pero su expresión revelaba que las cosas habían salido bien, para suerte de Jin Ling. Jin GuangYao se odió por alegrarse por su sobrino, pero sentir decepción al mismo tiempo. Se sonrió porque estaba feliz de saber que no iba a tener que intervenir para proteger a Jin Ling, pero bajo esa mueca estaba gritando de frustración. Jin Fu se había comportado como una abuela decente, comprensiva y amorosa, palabras que Jin GuangYao no podría utilizar para describir a esa mujer nunca. 

Fingir se le daba bien, no obstante, así que Jin GuangYao siguió sonriendo. 

—Te lo dije, no tenías por qué preocuparte —tomó el mentón de Jin Ling entre sus dedos, limpiando rastros de lágrimas. 

Jin GuangYao le había dicho eso a Jin Ling para alimentarlo de valor, pero lo cierto era que había imaginado esta escena muy distinta. Observó el rostro sonriente de Jin Ling y se preguntó por qué había deseado su sufrimiento, a costa del rencor que sentía hacia Jin Fu. 

—Gracias por acompañarme, tío —Jin Ling hizo una pequeña reverencia, que Jin GuangYao sintió como un puñal directo a su pecho. Le sonreía a su sobrino, pero sabía que no se merecía esa señal de respeto en esos momentos. 

—A-Ling, ¿por qué no le pides a los sirvientes que te preparen una merienda? Me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo a tomar el té. 

Con cuidado, Jin Fu acomodó los cabellos de Jin Ling tras su oreja. Lo miraba con devoción, como si fuera lo más preciado en esa habitación llena de lujos, era la misma manera en la que Jin Fu había observado a su hijo Jin ZiXuan. Ese tipo de miradas nunca estuvieron dirigidas hacia Jin GuangYao. Ni lo estarían nunca. 

No hizo comentario al respecto, pero Jin GuangYao sabía que Jin Fu le pidió eso a Jin Ling para permitir que los dos se quedaran a solas. Era una mujer discreta y astuta, que sabía cómo jugar sus cartas y cuándo meter el puñal entre las costillas. Tenía algo atorado en la punta de la lengua, y no iba a dejar que Jin GuangYao se marchara antes de poder decírselo. Y Jin GuangYao no iba a ceder terreno tampoco: Soportaría cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirle, como había hecho tantas veces antes. 

Apenas Jin Ling desapareció por el pasillo, Jin Fu se giró para observarlo. Ya no quedaba ni el recuerdo de aquella expresión tan serena en su rostro, ahora lo que colgaba de sus labios era una mueca de desagrado. Jin GuangYao amplió su sonrisa, porque era el único escudo que conocía para protegerse de los demás: Que nunca supieran que le dolía, que era débil, que estaba herido. Que lo vieran siempre triunfante mejor, con un paso por encima de todos. 

—¿Viniste esperando que despojara a A-Ling de su herencia? ¿O viniste sólo para disfrutar del espectáculo que pensaste que sería? 

Fue directa con sus palabras, como Jin GuangYao había esperado. No hubo rodeos ni revoloteos, sacó la daga y la blandió hacia él. Jin Fu había hecho las preguntas con un tono de confirmación en su voz, como si estuviera tan segura de lo que había en la cabeza de Jin GuangYao. A él le encantaría echarse a reír de su astucia, de burlarse en la cara de una mujer que tanto daño le había hecho, pero en su lugar tan sólo sacudió su cabeza, visiblemente ofendido. 

—Sigues guardándome recelo, a pesar que han pasado tantos años. 

—Podrás engañar a cualquier inocente, pero a mí no. Sé cuánto disfrutas de la miseria de otros. 

Las palabras lograron arrancarle una risita ahogada y Jin GuangYao ocultó sus ojos tras sus párpados por unos segundos. En ese lapso, pensó en la miseria que sintió desde niño, en la humillación que fue llegar a esa enorme casa, cual palacio de cristal y encontrarse de frente con su padre. Recordó lo injustos que fueron Jin GuangShan y Jin Fu con él, a pesar de no tener culpa alguna de su propia existencia ni su papel en la familia. Se preguntó con qué derecho se creía Jin Fu a hablar de miseria. 

—Nunca fue suficiente para ti todo el apoyo que le di a la familia, a pesar que no tenía por qué. 

Fue el turno de Jin Fu para reírse, ocultando su mordaz sonrisa tras el dorso de su mano. Jin GuangYao no sabía qué podía encontrar de divertido en la verdad que había arrojado sobre sus hombros, porque él había cargado en sus hombros la culpa de haber sido un hijo bastardo, apoyando en todo momento a su padre, a ella, a su hermano… Su rencor y sus ganas de humillarlos a todos nunca le cegaron: Tuvo que ganarse su lugar siendo un fiel seguidor. 

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú, quien vino a recoger las migajas que creías te correspondían por ser hijo ilegítimo. El interesado siempre fuiste tú. 

Jin Fu hablaba con tanta facilidad del pasado, que a Jin GuangYao se le hervía la sangre. Esa mujer no era ni la sombra de su madre, la mujer que le crió a pesar de las circunstancias, que siempre le protegió hasta el último día. Jin Fu era fría y cruel, alguien que nunca se tocó el corazón a pesar que Jin GuangYao nunca le faltó el respeto. 

Pero Jin GuangYao mantuvo la sonrisa, porque no quería dejarla ganar. Todavía podía soportar las estocadas y las palabras hirientes. 

—Y saliste beneficiado al final, felicitaciones. 

Sin prestarle mucha atención, Jin Fu caminó libremente por el salón. Sus pasos le guiaron hacia la pared en donde estaba colgada el retrato de Jin ZiXuan. Ese retrato inmenso que inundaba la habitación, cuyos ojos le seguían a todas partes, sin importar en qué esquina se ubicase. Jin GuangYao se preguntaba si era su consciencia la que le hacía imaginar ello o si el cuadro estaba maldito, con el espíritu vengativo de su medio hermano. 

—Lo que más odio de ti, es que ocupaste su lugar —Jin Fu acarició el borde del cuadro, estrechándolo entre sus dedos como si fuera la mano de su hijo la que estuviera palpando—. Él iba a ser la pieza más importante del jardín y mírate ahora. 

Fue difícil mantener la sonrisa con ello, cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Jin ZiXuan, era difícil para Jin GuangYao mantener la sonrisa. 

No se atrevió a mirar el cuadro, porque conocía muy bien la expresión que tenía, esos ojos que penetraban su piel y buscaban todo lo que Jin GuangYao ocultaba bajo capas y capas de mentiras. Se sentía castigado por su peso en esos momentos, aunque se sabía inocente. 

O casi inocente. 

—¿También vas a culparme de su muerte? 

Jin GuangYao era inocente por la muerte de Jin ZiXuan, pero era culpable de haberla deseado, noche tras noche. Encerrado en su habitación, pequeña y sin una pizca de lujos, Jin GuangYao pensó tantas veces en cómo sería haber sido Jin ZiXuan, en haber nacido rodeado de todo, de la familia que merecía. Había nacido con tantas carencias, abandonado por su padre, teniendo que secarle las lágrimas a su madre y sin embargo, había alguien con un rostro tan parecido al suyo que vivió toda su vida en un palacio de cristal, rodeado de sirvientes y lujos. 

¿Cómo no odiar a Jin ZiXuan? ¿Cómo no aborrecer si representaba todo lo que él quiso y nunca tuvo? 

—No. Pero seguro la disfrutaste. 

Y lo hizo. Ese fue el momento donde Jin GuangYao se dio cuenta que en realidad, era un monstruo. 

En el funeral de Jin ZiXuan, cuando vio llorar a Jin GuangShan y Jin Fu, cuando los vio abatidos y destrozados por la muerte del único pedazo que los mantenía unidos, Jin GuangYao sintió regocijo. Lloró junto a la tumba de su hermano por no sentir pena por él, sino regocijo. Esa noche lloró amargamente en el regazo de Lan XiChen, tratando de encontrar alguna parte en su interior que todavía fuera ese muchacho que creció en medio de la nada, junto a su madre. Meng Yao había sido una persona buena e inocente y se perdió entre las vestimentas de Jin GuangYao. 

—Sólo me queda el consuelo de ver que has vuelto a ser quien eras cuando llegaste aquí: Un miserable. 

Jin Fu volvió a sacar el puñal y lo hundió entre las costillas de Jin GuangYao. Lo hundió hasta que empezó a sangrar. 

—Ya no te quedan amigos que te recuerden quién eres realmente. No te queda ningún familiar que te quiera, excepto Jin Ling. Tienes un matrimonio que no te compensa que él se haya marchado. 

Todo el cuerpo de Jin GuangYao estaba temblando en ese instante, de rabia y de impotencia. Se sentía descubierto, desnudo. Jin Fu parecía haber visto todo lo que había guardado en su pecho, como si su piel estuviera hecha de espejos. Jin GuangYao era un experto en mentir, en refutar y salirse con la suya, pero esa mañana quedó congelado frente a su madrastra, sin poder negar lo que salía de su boca. Tuvo una sensación de deja vu que le heló la sangre, que le recordó a Nie MingJue: el verdugo que siempre le atormentaría. 

—Ganaste tu trono de oro, ¿pero valió la pena? —Jin Fu se acercó a él, mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Eres feliz en tu jardín de mentiras? 

Jin Fu desapareció del salón como un fantasma, silenciosa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Jin GuangYao perdió noción de dónde estaba, de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella se desvaneció de la escena. Todo lo que quedaba en ese espacio eran los lujos y el retrato de Jin ZiXuan, que lo espiaba desde el más allá. 

Sentía los ojos en su nuca, apurándole a mirarle, a responder su llamado. 

Jin GuangYao había pasado muchos años sin llorar, aprendió que las lágrimas no resolvían nada, que si quería continuar sobreviviendo en ese mundo de depredadores, tenía que convertirse en uno. Jin GuangYao tuvo que enterrar a Meng Yao en las profundidades de su pecho y olvidarse de sensibilidades. Pero si tuviera que escoger un momento para admitir que tenía ganas de volver a llorar, quizás ese sería el momento. 

Giró su cabeza hacia el cuadro, encontrándose con su hermano. Jin ZiXuan tenía una expresión neutra en el cuadro, quizás cuando mucho serena, pero esa mañana se le antojaba que estaba mirándole con piedad. Jin ZiXuan miraba a Jin GuangYao con lástima. 

A veces lo pensaba, otras veces lo pensaba tanto que se encerraba en una habitación a relajarse. Su voz le perseguía, serena y sincera, diciéndole: “No puedo tratarte como un hermano, pero no te guardo rencor”. Jin ZiXuan, la única persona en esa casa que nunca le maltrató, que jamás le trató como un ser inferior, quien se ofreció a interponerse entre Jin GuangShan y Jin GuangYao. Jin ZiXuan, a quien Jin GuangYao pudo haber querido como un verdadero hermano, pero a quien terminó odiando por envidia y celos. 

Jin GuangYao no asesinó a Jin ZiXuan, pero se había alegrado con su muerte. Era un monstruo, como Nie MingJue le gritó alguna vez. 

Intentó componerse, por Jin Ling. Necesitaba regresar con su sobrino, a quien genuinamente quería. Jin Ling era su forma de expiar las culpas que cargaba en su espalda, el vínculo puro que le unía a Jin ZiXuan, después de cuánto lo odió en vida. Le dio la espalda al cuadro, no soportando el escrutinio del fantasma de Jin ZiXuan. No podía más por hoy, había sido más que suficiente. 

Cruzó los lujosos pasillos que tantos secretos guardaban, la historia de un hijo bastardo que un día llegó a reclamar por el honor de su madre. Un bastardo al que humillaron y despreciaron hasta que lo rompieron y lo transformaron en algo horrible. Un monstruo que usurpó el puesto de Jin ZiXuan, el hijo legítimo y terminó ganando un nombre respetable, posición y poder. 

Pero, después de haber sobrevivido a sequías y tormentas, Jin GuangYao se preguntaba: ¿Qué era lo que había ganado? 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a @frozenyogurt por echarle un ojo y por los comentarios en el doc, JAJAJAJAA.


End file.
